Three of A Kind
by deppdependant
Summary: ***3rd installment of the Lucky 13 and Queen of Hearts Series*** Criss Angel
1. Intro

**Three of A Kind**

*****3RD INSTALLMENT OF THE LUCKY 13 SERIES*****

**Intro**

The room was silent except for Criss' faint snore on the space of mattress beside me. I couldn't sleep, actually sleeping was almost near impossible these days. If I didn't have to vomit, then I had to urinate for the thousandth time of the day since my bladder was being smashed. Also, it was becoming increasingly difficult to find a comfortable position to lay in when I practically had a beach-ball sized stomach and a constant killer back ache. Oh well, I only had less than three months left to go in my pregnancy. To be honest, I was still scared about the delivery but I was more than ready to get it all over and done with.

As I made my way to the bathroom for the 4th time that night I began to think about all of the things I had to get done the next day. I had to make sure that my mom and dad's flight arrived on time and that their hotel rooms were taken care of before the wedding. I had to call J.D. and make sure he had talked to Dimitra and see when she would be arriving. I had to-

My mind paused in thought as I felt an uneasy pain move through my lower stomach.

_I had to throw up…._

Supposedly, it was still normal for me to have occasional morning sickness, even though I was 6 months pregnant. However, it seemed as though lately for the past 2 weeks I had been throwing up more than twice a day. My doctor was becoming increasingly concerned and said that if I hadn't gained more weight before our next monthly check up then she might have to investigate the problem further. "Investigating the problem further" did NOT sound like something good to me then again neither did throwing up my food twice a day…

Once I was done hugging the now familiar toilet I brushed my teeth and sluggishly made my way back into bed as quietly as I could manage.

"You're still awake," Criss mumbled as he fluffed his pillow underneath his head. "It's 2am, Sarah. You need to get some rest."

I nodded as I laid down on my back. "I know."

"Is it your stomach again?" He tried to hold back a yawn while he rubbed his hand down my belly.

"Yeah, I don't know… maybe I'm eating something that the baby doesn't like." My eyes shut tight as I concentrated on pushing my worst fears aside.

"Hmmm, maybe… I hope." Criss replied. His lips gently found my forehead and I grinned. "I love you babe, get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow. The day before the wedding."

I nearly chuckled. "Is it just me or does it seem like we've already done all this before?"

Pulled the blanket tighter against his chest Criss laughed. "Yeah, but this time… well, this time maybe we have our shit straight."

At around 2:45am I finally gave into the darkness behind my eyelids only to find myself wide awake again at 4am. This time was different, it wasn't because I had to resituate myself in bed or urinate, instead I found myself grasping onto Criss' arm in horror. I woke up abruptly from the familiar envisage of the old mysterious Cathedral once again set ablaze.

**NOTE: CURRENTLY I AM ONLY WRITING THIS STORY DUE TO THE AMOUNT OF REQUESTS I HAD. I STILL HAVE AN OPEN POLL ON MY PROFILE. IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO CONTINUE TO WRITE THIS STORY THEN PLEASE, TAKE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR ME TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAP. IF I GET 4 MORE POLL VOTES (CURRENTLY THE POLL HAS 6 VOTES FOR ME TO CONTINUE TO WRITE THIS STORY) THEN I WILL CLOSE THE POLL AND PERMANENTLY WRITE THE REST OF THIS. THANK YOU!!! OH AND OF COURSE REVIEWS ARE WANTED LOL!!!**

**Always**

**Deppendant**


	2. Chapter 1

**Three of A Kind**

**3rd**** installment of the Lucky 13 Series**

**Chap. 1**

The sun shown in brightly through the lobby of the Vegas court house and as I drew in a shallow breath I watched a single ray of sunlight dance across my mom's face.

"Look at your hair, the wind must have messed it up…" She frowned and brushed a strayed strand of hair away from my eye.

"Mom, relax. It's not like this is a big deal. Come on, I'm wearing a sundress the size of a freaking moo-moo." I laughed. "Besides, if the baby has it her way I'll be lucky if I can last through the paper signing without barfing up my breakfast."

My mom's forehead wrinkled into a worried expression that I knew all too well. "Did you speak with the doctor yet?"

"I've been trying to hold off until my next check-up but I think I should call her soon. This whole throwing up after every time I eat doesn't seem like anything normal to me…"

"If you don't call, I will. We need to get that taken care of as soon as possible." She replied anxiously.

"Well, can I at least get married first?" I stood up off of the wooden bench I had been sitting on and spotted Criss walking into the large hallway.

My mom nodded, her eyes still filled with anxiety.

"There's the blushing bride!" Costa whistled trailing behind Criss.

My eyes rolled slightly, "Blushing and blossoming."

"Blossoming quite beautifully I might add!" Criss planted a soft kiss on my right cheek and I felt Costa's hand pat against my bloated belly.

"Hey, where's J.D. at?" I questioned as I glanced around the room.

"He's outside with your dad and my mom. They should be in shortly." Criss replied. "I think he wanted Linda to come in and talk to you first for awhile."

I nodded. "Gotcha, it's probably better that way, seeing as how they'll probably start a ruckus otherwise."

My mom heard me from the corner of the room and cleared her throat, "I'm not going to start a ruckus with your father, he'll start one with me… and Criss, I'm not Linda anymore honey, now you can officially call me mom."

Criss half smiled and leaned into my ear to whisper, "So now MOM has a crush on me…"

I laughed out loud and shoed him away from my ear. "Behave!"

"Hey, you know I'm just saying… that's awkward." He chuckled as he grabbed onto my hand. "By the way, you look nice today."

I smiled glancing down at my white sun dress of which I thought made me look like a beached whale. My mom was probably right about the wind getting a hold of my hair. I had taken the time out to straighten it all and pull it half back into a bump on the top but now it seemed as the sides were starting to fall down slightly.

"Thanks, sorry I don't look as stunning as the first go 'round."

Criss shook his head as if to object my words and before he could speak my dad walked into the hallway with Dimitra and J.D. following along beside him.

"Who's ready to get finally get married?" Dimitra grinned.

The court process took a little less the an hour and a half. The ceremony was fast and easy and the notary only needed us to show them 2 forms of personal I.D. to get the marriage license. After that we had to simply pay the license fee and wait in the mail for the document. I suppose the only thing I really needed to get used to was signing my name differently. That was going to take some practice, good thing I already had it memorized before hand. No wonder Criss went by the last name "Angel" instead of Sarantakos… Angel was so much easier to pronounce and spell. I was happy to be married finally but to be honest, nothing really felt that different. Nothing had really epically changed between Criss and I. I suppose now that we were married the only that had changed was that me spending the rest of my life with him felt a little bit more secure than it had before.

Once we were all done with the quiet court wedding the 7 of us headed back out into the parking lot where Criss had a limo waiting to take us all out to a nice family dinner.

"Excuse me, Mrs.?" The limo driver flagged me down.

My head spun around for a moment and I replied, "Yes?"

"Here, I was instructed to deliver these to you after the wedding…" He handed me a large bouquet of a dozen red roses and my eyes starred questionably at Criss for a moment before I took hold of them.

"Awww… babe, you didn't have to that." I smiled widely.

Criss bit onto his bottom lip and gave me an awkward glance, "But I didn't."

"Dad?" I grinned my fathers way who's eyes were still a bit glossed over from the ceremony.

"No, honey, they aren't from me either."

My fingers found a small white envelope tucked away inside the bouquet. The moment I read it my heart leapt instantly leapt into my throat.

_**Best Wishes**_

_**-Brandon-**_

"Does it say who they're from?" Criss peaked over my shoulder curiously.

My hand instantly crinkled the note in a tight ball.

"No, it doesn't. It didn't say anything at all." I replied sharply. "Come on, let's go eat, this baby is starving."

His eyes leveled mine for a moment trying to read my mind and I didn't care, professional mentalist or not, he wasn't getting inside.

**NOTE: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO VOTED IN THE POLL! THERE WERE A TOTAL OF 10 PEOPLE WHO VOTED IN THE POLL FOR ME TO CONTINUE AND 3 PEOPLE WHO COULD NOT VOTE IN THE POLL BECAUSE THEY DID NOT HAVE ACCOUNTS. SO GRAND TOTAL POLL RESULT IS 13--- WHICH MEANS THAT I WILL NOW CONTINUE THIS STORY UNTIL THE END! YAY! THANKS AGAIN! AND PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Always,**

**Deppendant**


	3. Chapter 2

**Three of A Kind**

**3rd**** Installment of Lucky 13 Series**

**Chap. 2**

_February 21__st_

It was a Tuesday… Tuesdays are our Mondays. So I guess you could call it Monday if you really wanted to, it sure was just as horrible. My eyes drifted off in the backroom behind the stage, the muffled sound of the overhead monitors putting me to sleep. The night before I had gotten a grand total of 2 hours of sleep. Stress… back pain and more stress. I had finally visited the doctor about not being able to keep my food down. Unfortunately, I hadn't received any good news. She told me that it was more than likely due to the fact that I was over stressed and that I wasn't eating enough… I needed to start eating more smaller meals throughout the day rather than eat 3 big meals. My doctor also told me to switch to a different brand of pre-natal vitamins since I might be allergic and put on a medication called Zofran to help subside my nausea. She explained that if none of this helped and I continued to get sick that there was a higher chance that I might deliver prematurely. Right as I was about doze off my cell phone vibrated on the break table causing me to sluggishly open my eyes.

**1 New Text Message From Unknown:**

My eyebrows stitched curiously. Hmmm… _unknown_?

**Make sure you have all your bunnies counted… you never know when one might break a leg.**

_What the fuck? Seriously… _I let out a confused sigh and glanced up at the live stage monitor. Ironically, Criss was at the end of the show, pulling a white cotton tailed rabbit out of his hat and showing it to his partner Kayella.

My heart thumped against my chest and it took me a moment to text back.

_**WHO IS THIS?**_

Not even a minuet later I got a response that sent me livid: **An old friend of your rabbits. Be careful Sarah. I'm watching.**

My mind went numb trying to sort out who it could be… there was only one possible suspect that I knew of.

_**Chester, is this you? Grow a pair… asshole.**_

The response was just as quick as it was before.

**Think again. **

My eyes drifted back up towards the monitor and I saw the curtains close.

_**Joann? Kristy? **_

There was no reply besides a simple.

…**You'll find out soon enough…**

I shoved my phone into my pocket and dashed out into the hallway hollering for the nearest security. Before I could take a breath I had 3 guards surrounding me asking me what the matter at hand was.

"Where's Criss?" I demanded.

"He's in his dressing room." Tiny replied with a look of concern written on his square face.

"Okay, do me a favor and follow me there." I instructed as he trailed behind me.

With Tiny and the other two body guards waiting outside I cautiously entered Criss' dressing room to find him doing absolutely nothing out of the ordinary but changing his clothes.

"What's with the 007 entrance?" Criss chuckled as he zipped up his jeans.

I shook my head, thanking God he was alright.

"Are you okay?" I asked holding my arms out for a reassuring embrace.

His eyes narrowed down into mine before he held onto me. "I'm fine. Kind of sad though… Mr. Wrinkles passed away."

"What? Who's Mr. Wrinkles?" I nearly laughed.

"Come on, you know Mr. Wrinkles… my favorite bunny… I went to pull him out of the hat tonight and… and… well… no more Mr. Wrinkles." Criss shivered a bit.

I gasped. "That fucking bitch!"

"Sarah, it's not his fault, no one in the audience could tell… he was getting old and-" Criss shot me a dirty look.

"NO, NOT THE BUNNY! JOANN!" I yelled.

"Joann? Woah, back up… what is going on?"

"I think it's her anyway… I was sitting in the break room almost dozing off and suddenly my phone got a text message from some unknown caller, here… read it for yourself…" I dug my phone out of my pocket and handed it to him.

After a few minuets Criss slammed my phone down on his coffee table and drew in an aggravated breath.

"That damned bitch murdered my favorite bunny… this is war!"

**Sorry I know that this chap is short. I will have more up soon. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading.**

**Always,**

**Deppendant**


	4. Chapter 3

**Three of A Kind**

**3rd**** Installment of the Lucky 13 Series**

**Chap. 3**

**The Next Afternoon**

Unbeknownst to Criss, I had saved the note I had received on our wedding day from Brandon. With one hand holding the crinkled ball of paper and another my cell phone, I drew in a deep breath and contemplated making the call. I simply needed a friend who could give me some advice that I could trust. Someone who could help me puzzle together those text messages… someone to talk to…

Hmmm… then again, the whole "friends" thing never seemed to work very well with Brandon Boyd. Maybe not? Maybe I should sleep on it?

Releasing a sigh I tossed my phone across the pillows of the bed and laid down. It wasn't 30 seconds later and I heard a muffled 'hello?' next to my ear. After I realized that the noise was coming out of my strewn phone I picked it up only to find that I had forgotten to lock my touch screen and the pillow had in fact made the phone call to Brandon for me.

_Fucking new technology… _

"Hey, ummm… Brandon?" I stuttered uncomfortably.

"Sarah? Oh, wow… hi…" He paused for a moment. "Are you alright? All I heard was static and an 'oh shit'…"

"No, yeah… I'm fine. I'm sorry I dropped my phone and I think it accidentally dialed you. But, yeah… ummm… how've you been? Thank you for the flowers by the way."

The line was quiet a second before he replied curiously, "Flowers?"

"Yeah, the ones you send me on my wedding day… don't be silly, they were beautiful, you didn't have to do that." I tried not to sound annoyed.

Brandon hummed a bit confused. "I didn't. I'm sorry but I have no idea what you are talking about Sarah…"

My eyebrows furrowed. "Okay, cut the shit Brandon, I have a note from you in my hand, signed and everything. So really… just-"

Brandon cut me off seeming aggravated, "A note? Hold on a second, me cut the shit? You call me by 'accidentally' dropping your phone and to thank me for something that I have no idea what in the world you are even talking about… not to mention the fact that we haven't spoken to each other in God known's how long? Really Sarah? If this is just some kind of lame fucking excuse to mess with my head then please, save your time… I've got more important things to tend to." And with that he hung up.

I instantly redialed.

"Was that you or the floor calling me this time?" He mocked angrily.

"It's me, asshole." I rolled my eyes. "First off, I was debating rather or not I SHOULD or SHOULD NOT call you in first place, and then I tossed my phone on the bed and it called you because I forgot to lock my screen. Second, I don't believe that you didn't send me those flowers because I have the damned note sitting in my hand with YOUR signature on it! I think you're just too embarrassed to confess."

Brandon chuckled. "Aren't you just feeling a little narcissistic today? I'll be in Vegas over the weekend. If you care to visit, same hotel as always. Send me a text and I'll just have to take a closer look at this so-called note that 'I' wrote."

"Oh, believe me… it's a date."

**Saturday**

**February 26th**

"Babe, does this shirt make look really huge?" I questioned seriously as I gazed into the depressing full length mirror in his dressing room.

He shook his head. "No, actually the blue brings out your eyes. I like it."

_Hmmm… my 'eyes'… great. If I would have asked him 6 months ago he would've said my 'boobs'. I wasn't too sure which was a better answer._

"Right, my eyes… thanks." I half smiled and turned my back away from the mirror.

"You have gorgeous eyes and gorgeous everything else. I love you no matter what you wear." Criss grinned as he pulled me towards his lap.

My eyebrow raised. "So, in other words, I DO look like a beached wale in this outfit?"

Criss tossed his hands up in the air and shrugged. "No matter what I say Sarah, that seems to be YOUR opinion, so just change if it makes you happy, okay?"

I shook my head and let go of his hand growing agitated. "Okay… I just want YOU to be honest, that's all I ask… whatever."

"Oh my God…" Criss muttered under his breath as I stood up off his lap. "What's the big deal anyway? Where are you going?"

"I'm going out." I replied sharply.

"Out with who?" He asked while he watched me fluff up my own hair instead of his.

"…A friend…"

"Do I know this friend?"

"Yes." I nodded setting the can of Redken hairspray down a little too hard.

Criss' brown eyes meet with mine and he cussed. "Christ, please tell me you're not going out with Brandon?"

Blatantly ignoring his question I flipped open my cell phone and observed the time.

"I'm going to be late. I've got to get going."

"Sarah! Answer me!" Criss shouted as I headed towards the door.

"What… oh, yeah. I won't be out late." I half smiled. "I love you."

I wasn't more than two feet out of the Luxor before Criss had called me a grand total of 5 times, left me 3 voicemails and 1 text message reading:

**WE WILL DISCUSS THIS WHEN YOU GET HOME! AND YOU WILL BE HOME BY MIDNIGHT! **

When I arrived at Brandon's hotel room it was 5 minutes until 10pm.

The moment Brandon opened his door I had a fighting urge to wrap my arms around him in a friendly embrace but I wasn't too sure if that'd be appropriate so instead I just warmly smiled and muttered a 'hello'.

"Hey, come in. Sorry I look like shit, I got in really late last night and I had a long assed day today. So please excuse the PJ pants." He motioned towards his casual appeal and I shrugged.

"Please excuse the growing bump." I rubbed my belly and he giggled.

"You look great!" He rolled his eyes as he shut the door behind me and out of the corner of my eye I saw him set his bowl of marijuana on the bar top counter. I just shook my head.

_Guess not much has changed._

"Really?" I sighed as we both headed into this living room area and took a seat on his love seat.

"Absolutely. Although, to be honest… I would have thought you'd be a bit larger by now… aren't you like 6 months already?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I am… I'm due on April, 5th. The doctors are concerned that I'm not gaining enough weight, actually… strange that you mention that. I guess it has to do with stress and not eating right, excreta, so they put me on a different diet plan and some medication. It seems to be helping a bit." I explained.

Brandon nodded slowly seeming worried for me. "I hope everything's okay."

"It should be." I replied trying to be positive. "I've only thrown up once today."

Brandon cringed. "That's a good thing?"

"I was throwing up like 3 times a day." I replied with a distorted look on my face. "So I will take once over that, I guess."

"Well, I'll pray that you don't tomorrow." His hand patted my stomach and I grinned. "Thanks."

"Anyway, did you bring that note that 'I' supposedly signed?" He laughed.

I nodded, reaching into my purse. "I did, wait… before you see it, fair-is-fair… go sign something else for me…"

Brandon smirked. "You are too much like your damned husband."

My heart skipped. That still sounded so odd, the term "husband and wife".

I handed him a pen from inside my purse and he gathered up a piece of odd magazine paper that was on the coffee table. In a mere few seconds he had scribbled down his name and pressed the back of the magazine against his chest.

"Alright, you show me yours… I'll show you mine…" He teased.

"Whatever, they will BOTH be yours you dork." I laughed as I unfolded the crinkled note.

Brandon set the magazine on his lap and even through the dim lighting of the living room I could see a distinct difference in the way the 'B's and the 'D's were looped in one and not the other. Brandon's magazine signature was much more lazy and lucid than the one on the note.

"I told you. Ha!" Brandon's finger pointed out the obvious.

"But, if you didn't send me those roses… then who did?" I questioned seriously.

Before he could answer my cell phone buzzed off in my purse causing me to jump.

"Hold on." My eyes rolled already knowing who the caller was.

**1 NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM CRISS**

**-SARAH, IM SO PISSED OFF RIGHT NOW, U'VE NO FUCKING IDEA! WHAT IS WRONG WITH U? N WHY IN THE FUCKING HELL RN'T U ANSWERING UR GODDAMNED PHONE? **

"Shit, he is relentless. What a headache." I shook my head at my phone as I deleted the text message.

Brandon shot me a look like he already knew everything. "More drama with Criss?"

"He creates his own bullshit sometimes, I think. I don't know. He's all pissed off because I'm over here again. Whatever. Let him be mad. There is nothing to be mad about. He's even trying to set a fucking curfew on me like I'm 15 years old. I will come home when I want to come home. I'm not his daughter. Fuck. And also… just a question… be honest… does this shirt make me look fat?" I ranted.

Brandon tilted his head sideways and slowly nodded apologetically. "Well, I've seen you in better shirts. You're also 6 months pregnant… but as a friend, I don't think it's very flattering. Perhaps it's the way it's ruffled?"

I grinned widely and kissed his cheek. "THANK YOU! I knew it made me look fat! He couldn't even tell me it made me look huge…"

"What did he say?" Brandon asked trying not laugh at how petty the conversation was.

"It brought out my 'eyes'."

Brandon nodded. "Yeah, he thought you looked bad."My phone sounded off again and this time Brandon snatched it off the coffee table.

"What now?" I folded my arms.

"It reads quote on quote…" Brandon paused and I saw his jaw clench. "Well, he's really upset. I think maybe we should stick to our midnight curfew."

"Come on, what does it say." I reached out for my phone and Brandon shot me a look of hesitation.

**-1 NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM CRISS-**

**WHENEVER U GET HOME WE NEED 2 DISSCUSS WHERE EXACTLY U WHERE 6 MONTHS AGO… BC I DON'T FIND ANYTHING NORMAL ABOUT MY PREGANT WIFE TRYING 2 SNEEK OVER 2 HER EX-LOVERS HOUSE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING NIGHT N NOT RETURNING MY CALLS**

"Are you kidding me… ugh!" I glanced over at Brandon who shot me the same facial expression of aggravation.

"I swear he's going to make me go into fucking labor with this shit! I guess I should get going before he breaks your door down again."

Brandon nodded and followed me out.

"It was good seeing you, I assume I won't be seeing you again for quite some time?"

I shrugged. "We'll see. We ALWAYS say that."

"Well, I'll be here until Monday just incase you need a place to escape from Hitler or incase he decides to extend your curfews." Brandon pulled me into a loose hug and with that I hurried off to face Criss' fury.

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAP! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**ALWAYS,**

**DEPPDEPENDANT**


	5. Chapter 4

**Three of A Kind**

**3rd**** Installment of the Lucky 13 Series**

**Chap. 4**

**__****THIS CHAP IS FOR ALL OF YOU WHO BEGGED ME TO UPDATE! SORRY IT TOOK ME SOOO LONG! ENJOY! LOL! (:**

"You're 3 minutes late." Criss noted the moment I entered through the door.

"Seriously, you were counting…" My eyes leveled his rather pathetically. "I can't believe you."

"Can't believe me! You couldn't even respond to a single text message I was sending you. What am I supposed to think?" His arms tossed out in the air in question.

"You aren't supposed to think anything because you are supposed to trust me. I told you where I was going, I really don't see the big ordeal." I sighed as I headed towards the bedroom.

Criss followed close behind me and replied, "Oh really? I'm just supposed to go on my marry little fucking way and be accepting of the fact that my wife is still hanging out with the asshole she cheated on me with? FANTASTIC!"

I rolled my eyes as I watched him pace around the room.

"NOTHING is going on between him and I! I went over there to thank him for the flowers he sent me on our wedding day."

Criss sarcastically chuckled. "I knew those were from him. I knew it! That's why you were hiding them from me."

"Well, they actually weren't. Someone framed him. I just don't know who."

"What are you talking about?" He shot me a crooked glance as I set my purse down on the bed.

"I called him the other night to thank him for the flowers and he said he didn't know what I was talking about and I thought he was just embarrassed about sending them. The note I received had his signature and everything so today when I went over there I compared my flower note to something he signed in front of me and they did not match." I explained with a sigh.

Criss sat down on the edge of the bed and nodded slowly. "I see… well, that's odd. Do you think it has to do with the same person who sent you those text messages?"

"I don't know." I shrugged taking a seat next him. "But you need to chill out."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap but I don't think that I'm overacting either. Can you at least see my point in this situation?" He questioned.

I nodded. "I suppose so. Let's make a deal… the next time I go to visit Brandon, how about you come with me? But you have to promise me that no one will get hurt?"

Criss remained quiet for a moment before he replied, "Okay. Deal and I promise."

_Somehow I felt as though I might regret that proposition in the future…_

I woke up at nearly 3am due to sharp Braxton Hicks, which is basically a slogan phrase that doctors use for the worst non-period related cramps of your life. I curled into a fetal position and placed my hands underneath my stomach trying to ease the pain. I think it was that night I realized that Criss and I possibly needed to start preparing for an early birth.

**Monday **

**February, 28****th**

Criss starred down at me as tears flooded my vision.

"But… you promised me that you'd wait until Carmela was born… I can't believe that you're doing this…" I sobbed rather ridiculously into his shirt before I punched his chest with my fist.

"I know, I'm sorry… don't worry. It's not anything horrible. I would wait to start this up but I can't, you know that I'm contract bound and I've already pushed it as long as I could." He explained slowly. "Besides it's only 6 episodes anyway… much like last year."

"Last year you tried to kill yourself by shoving yourself into 5 coffins and letting a hummer run you over! Then you buried yourself in snow in a fucking glass coffin for how long? What is it this year!" I screamed growing more and more concerned and more aggravated by the second.

Criss was silent for a long time before he replied, "Nothing too crazy…"

My eyebrow raised, not buying his response. "Christopher?"

A half smile tickled at the side of his mouth. "Do you have to act like my mom?"

"Yes." I folded my arms indignantly arms my chest.

"Don't worry, take a breath… like I said, it's nothing that I can't handle. I'm not going to be run over or frozen to death this season, that much I can swear." He planted a firm kiss on my cheek and added, "Tonight I'm going to be spending some time at the warehouse trying to coordinate a few things with Doug. I wont be gone long."

"Do I need to come with you and make sure you guys stay out of trouble?" I asked.

"I would love for you to come along sweetheart, but we're going to be testing some explosives tonight and I really don't think it's a good idea for you to be around those right now." He explained as he put on his MF13 jacket and headed towards the door.

"EXPLOSIVES?" I exclaimed worriedly.

Criss shook his head. "Don't worry! They're nothing but tiny little pyrotechnic devices. Feel free to call me at anytime."

"Okay, I love you. Be safe." I held out my arms for one last embrace before be disappeared out the door.

At exactly 8:17 PM, about 20 minuets after Criss had left I heard the doorbell ring. Wiping away the last remains of my worried hormonal tears I made my way to answer it.

"Hello?" I greeted with a half-assed smile to a surprisingly empty halfway.

"Hello?" I repeated again glancing around the doorway until my eyes locked downward at my feet and discovered a white rectangular box with a black lacy ribbon on it.

Rather hesitantly I picked it up and carried it inside. There was no card or envelope addressing it for either me or Criss so I decided to open it anyway.

Inside to box there were a dozen black roses and a single folded typed paper that read:

_TONIGHT YOUR MAGIC DIES._

Before I could even move my cell phone buzzed off in my maternity jeans causing me to scream.

**-One New Text Message From Unknown-**

_**I TOLD YOU I WAS WATCHING, YOU'RE TIME'S UP**_

My head grew dizzy with alarm and I instantly speed dialed Criss' cell phone.

_Hey, this is Criss. Sorry I'm unavailable at the moment, please leave a detailed message and I will return your call as soon as possible. Thank you._

Fucking voicemail! What the hell! I redialed again, and again… sent 3 text messages and then dialed Doug only to get his damn voicemail as well. Should I call the police? What if this all was just some kind of joke? It had to be a joke… Joann and Kristy were long gone and away in jail, Elaine and Chester were off God knows where broke and in debt do to Criss' management suing them to death and Kevin was perfectly content off of what money he had made on selling Criss' Magic Journal to keep him calm for ages. Who in the hell could possible be sending this shit?

I paced across the living room trying to sort out my options for a few moments until I came to the conclusion that it wouldn't be a good idea for me to call the police if in fact it was just nothing but a insane fan or hoax, then again it probably wasn't a good idea for me to walk into the unknown situation alone either. How much could a 6 ½ month pregnant women take on by herself?

**8:40 PM**

Brandon and I sped down the highway faster than I knew humanly possible. I had assured him that Criss wouldn't mind if he drove his Lamborghini once he found out that it was a life or death situation… I would have driven it myself if it wasn't a matter of me not knowing how to drive clutch, besides the Lamborghini was the fastest way I knew to get there.

"Turn left then make a sharp right at this stop sign." I explained nervously as Brandon came to a fork in the road.

"Sarah, are you sure this is for real… like you're really positive that this person is real?" Brandon asked for about the 10th time.

"I told you, I don't know… but I'm not taking any chances, would you if it were me?" I questioned seriously as he pulled up along side of the building and hesitantly cut the engine off.

"No, I wouldn't but I really don't feel like Criss beating the shit out of me tonight, it's not on my top priority list." He handed me the car keys.

I nodded, suddenly feeling a stabbing pain in my lower stomach. "Oh Ow… fuck!"

Brandon's head shot crookedly in my direction and he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"These cramps are getting horrible! Just give me a second…" I drew in a deep breath trying to focus the pain out of my mind. "Okay. Let's go."

"You need to NOT be HERE, you need to go home and rest." Brandon shook his head as he slammed the car door shut.

The door to the warehouse was locked and despite our consistent knocking no one seemed to reply.

"This doesn't make any sense… his motorcycle is outside and so is Doug's." I pointed to the right side of the storage building.

"Maybe they're outside?" Brandon suggested.

"I doubt it, they would have heard us pull up…" I huffed anxiously.

"Check the key ring for his Lambo, I saw more than one key on there." Brandon offered.

After inserting 3 non matching keys I came to the fourth and the lock popped open with a small click.

I glanced behind me and spotted Brandon giving me a thumbs up.

"Good idea!" I half smiled as we both entered the large warehouse.

"Someone please tell me why the fucking lights are off?" I whispered as I latched onto Brandon's arm.

He shivered a bit as I felt along side the wall for a light switch.

"Criss? Doug? You guys in here?" I hollered as the lights flickered on.

No one answered so we moved our way closer out of the door way and towards the center of the building.

Everything looked completely normal. Nothing was out of place or disheveled. Sure, a magicians warehouse wasn't the most normal thing in the world but nothing was out of the "ordinary". Nothing was tipped over or spilled out onto the floor, no signs of possible struggle, but nothing answered my question… where was my husband?

"I don't get it…" I sighed as I double check my phone to see if Criss had responded to any texts as Brandon and I headed back out to the car.

"Maybe someone came and picked them up and they are out where they don't have any cell phone signal?" Brandon guessed as I put my seat belt on.

I shook my head. "He would have called me to let me know, he knew how worried I was."

As Brandon reversed out of the parking lot my eyes caught glimpse of an abandoned church about a half of a block down the barren road and I gasped.

"TURN THE CAR AROUND!" I yelled frantically.

"Did you see him?" Brandon squealed on the brakes.

"No, but just turn around… trust me, he's in that church." I pointed with wide eyes.

Brandon shook his head, "Sarah calm down… everything's going to be okay… like I said, he's probably-"

I didn't have time for Brandon's bullshit ramblings, I needed to get to that church ASAP. I didn't care how I got there, I just knew I had to.

"Save it Brandon. I can walk if you won't drive me!" I undid my seat beat and scrambled out of the car in mad dash.

"Sarah! Get back in this car! You're going to get hurt!" Brandon shouted from behind me.

Running through weeds uphill in the dead of night that were taller than my thighs probably wasn't the best idea being pregnant but it didn't matter to me at the time. All that mattered was this insane driving force that was pulling me towards that uncannily familiar church which somehow was sending me the exact same chills that would creep up the back of my neck every night I woke up from those damn nightmares. To be honest, I wasn't to sure if I was awake or dreaming but it seemed as though the mirage kept creeping closer with every step I took.

Off in a distance I heard the roar of Criss' Lamborghini speeding down the road and saw the head lights blazing closer towards the pot holed parking lot of the church. _I knew he'd eventually show up._

The door of the old building was boarded shut and had an orange and black sign reading: NO TRESSPASSERS in big bold letters that hung slightly a little too far to the left. I squeezed myself through a large enough hole in the plank of wood and made my way inside towards an old hallway area that was so dusty I began to sneeze the second my head popped through.

There was enough moonlight and a few vague beams of street lamps that filtered through the broken windows so that I was at least able to balance my vision enough to make out where I was walking and where the entrance to the sanctuary was. Two double carved wooden doors lead the way to the sanctuary and the moment I stepped foot in front of them I heard a muffled scream.

"Criss!" I yelled as I busted through the heavy wooden doors with all my might.

He was indeed standing there in the middle of the alter, his hands and his legs bound and shackled together and along side of the chapels walls were lined 10 wooden barrels.

"Oh my God! CRISS! No!" My ankles nearly gave out from underneath me as I attempted to run further towards him. I fell to the ground so hard the wind got knocked out me and I felt my head grow dizzy from the fall. I glanced down at my feet in time to notice I had tripped on a broken pew bench which was drenched in gasoline before I heard Criss shout, "Sarah, get out of here! This place is going to blow up!"

I desperately scrambled to my knees. "I'm NOT leaving without you!"

"Neither am I." I felt Brandon's hand reach out for mine and help me onto my feet.

**NOTE:**** SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME FOREVER TO UPDATE THIS STORY! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAP, I TRIED TO MAKE IT A BIT LONGER THAN USUAL TO MAKE UP FOR SOME LOST TIME. (: AND, AS YOU KNOW REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE SOON! HAHAHA!**

**Always**

**Deppendant**


	6. Chapter 5

**Three of A Kind**

**3****rd**** Installment of the Lucky 13 Series**

**Chap. 5**

My brain stalled for and instant as Brandon stabled me upright and I slung my arm around his shoulder. It wasn't until I stood that I noticed just how hard I had fallen. My hands subconscious cradled my lower stomach and I drew in a deep breath in attempt to slow the horrendous shooting pain that was stabbing through me.

"Brandon?" Criss glanced over towards us from across the room as he kept struggling with the apparent handcuffs behind his back. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Brandon held out his free hand in defense. "I'm only here to help man… I swear!"

"Then do me a favor and get Sarah out of here, I don't care if you have to drag her out, just do it, NOW!" Criss yelled sternly.

Ignoring Brandon's tight grip on my arm I hobbled towards the alter in a hurry with tears blinding my vision.

"I told you I'm not leaving without you! Where's Doug?" I asked as I idiotically began to pull on a chain that connected his handcuffs to his leg shackles in attempts to somehow break them. I noticed then that it was impossible for him to move, he was in fact bound down to an old communion kneeler that was cemented to the floor.

"I don't know, I don't even know how in the hell I got here… I woke up on the floor with these fucking chains on me about 10 minuets ago. All I know for certain is that those barrels are mine and they are filled to the brim with gasoline and whoever shoved me in here wants me dead."

Brandon ran up to us and cussed. "I just called 911. They said they're on their way and-"

Before he could finish I heard a loud flicker echo from up behind us in what would have the choir balcony and I shook my head in fear. "No! Don't! You don't have to do this!" I yelled already knowing that whoever was up there was going to drop a match.

All I got in response was a soft female chuckle which was followed by a tumbling flame, then another.

Brandon's eyes grew large towards mine and he seemed to silently plead with me to leave but I held my ground next to Criss.

Criss cursed the handcuffs and violently wiggled around causing the communion rail to shake.

"I need a damned pick to unlock these. Time is running out." He groaned with aggravation.

The sharp pains in my stomach began to override all of my being and I moaned as I suddenly grew faint. My body tilted backwards into Criss' chest and he maneuvered to sable my body with out the use of his arm, since they were cuffed behind his back.

"Shit, Sarah! Fuckin' hell! Brandon, seriously get her out of here! If I die that's one thing, but I'm not having her and my baby die… oh God, please." Criss begged him.

Brandon's arms swiftly took hold underneath my armpits and I felt him lean me against his body.

"Come on, we're going to get you out of here…" He whispered into my ear with a small cough.

I wanted to speak but all I could manage was to shake my head, 'no'.

My ears registered a deafening popping noise and when I opened my eyes all I could see was the back half of the chapel a blaze.

"I can't get her out that way, it's blocked!" Brandon yelled out to Criss as he scooped me up into his arms.

Criss panicked and began to pace around in what limited area he could.

"Try the window to the left of me, hurry!"

Brandon nodded as I attempted to wiggle out of his arms. "No, put me down! Criss! Criss!" I began to kick as I watched Criss helplessly over Brandon's shoulder. "I'm NOT leaving! Wait!"

Brandon bit his lip and began to hurry faster as the flames grew. "Put me down Brandon!" I screamed. "Put me down damn it!" _All he needed was a pick. That's it. Just one simple pick and I knew he could be out in time. He would make it. If only he had a…_

"CRISS! LISTEN TO ME! I HAVE A PICK!" I yelled so loud that Brandon tilted his head backwards.

Brandon stopped dead in his tracks just before the broken window.

Criss' eyes leveled mine.

"Put her down, she's serious." He signaled Brandon.

Brandon gently put me back onto my feet and I reached inside my hair and took out a bobby pin that was holding my too long bangs back.

"Will this work?" I asked desperately as I hurried my way over to him with Brandon close behind me.

"It should, depending on the make of these handcuffs." He held out his hand and I slipped it inside.

"I love you so much." Criss' eyes welled over with tears.

"I love you too, so much." My lips found his and in an instant I felt a warmth of the flames growing closer to my ankles.

"Brandon!" Criss shouted.

"I'm already on it." Brandon grabbed my waist and before I knew it I was back in the pot holed parking lot screaming of premature labor pains.

The ambulance ride to the hospital was a complete blur. Brandon remained by my side the entire time and at one point in time I think I might have broken his pointer finger from squeezing his hand so hard to fight off my continuous pain. I was immediately checked into the delivery room and flagged as a "High Risk Premature Pregnancy". My head was spinning. I had no idea what to expect, what was going on, who was who and what doctor was for what… all I knew for sure was that according to the doctors it was of a dyer importance that they induce my labor A.S.A.P and deliver as soon as they could because the life of my daughter depended on it.

On March 1st at 12:03 A.M. Carmela Lynn Sarantakos was born. At exactly 12:07 A.M. she was rushed into the neonatal unit for intensive care. And at 12:15 A.M. I got word from my head nurse that ironically enough at 12:03 A.M. Criss Angel had been pronounced dead.

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAP. (: LIKE I SAID, I UPDATE FAST WITH REVIEWS! LOL!**

**Always,**

**Deppdependant**


	7. Chapter 6

**Three of A Kind**

**Chap. 6**

"Oh Sarah, I'm so sorry…" Brandon rushed to my beside the moment the head nurse had exited the room.

It took me a moment to form words. "He's not dead, Brandon. Tell me he's NOT dead!"

His hand slipped into mine and squeezed it gently. "I-I don't know what to say…"

"I need more information!" I scrambled, wishing that the bottom half of my body wasn't still numb from the epidural shot they had given me over 2 hours ago. If I could've walked I would have gone running out the door to find someone who could answer all my dyer questions.

"I'm sure that someone else will come in here to speak with you. Would you like me go outside and ask if anyone has the _whole _story?" Brandon offered.

My eyes shut tightly as they welled over with tears. "I just want… him. That's all I want right now. I just want Criss here with me and to actually be able to hold my baby for more than 3 seconds… I want everything to be okay."

Emotions took over and I began to desperately sob into Brandon's shirt.

"It's going to be alright. Don't worry. Carmela is going to be just fine and Criss… well, we will find out what happened to him soon."

Just then there was a light knock on the hospital room door and the same head nurse peaked her head inside.

"Mrs. Sarantakos, you have some visitors…" She half-smiled and waited for me to nod in acknowledgement.

"Sarah! Congratulations!" Dimitra entered through the door with J.D. and Costa barreling in behind her.

She wrapped her arms tightly around me and I shot J.D. a shocked glance from behind her back.

"I'm so mad at you! You didn't call us or text us or anything!" Costa scolded.

My head spun with confusion.

"What?" I replied as Dimitra let me go out of our embrace.

Costa took a seat on the hospital bed next me and explained, "We've been so worried! Mom's been trying to contact you and Criss all night. He told me that he was going to the warehouse with Doug to practice for season 6 and that was the last we heard from him. It's not like him to not call mom back. So mom called me and after I had mentioned to her that Criss had brought up the fact that you were having something called… Braxton Hicks or whatever… she came to the conclusion that an emergency must have sprung up and maybe you had to go to the hospital…"

"So here we are sweetie." Dimitra smiled happily. "by the way… where is that son of mine so I can give him lip about not notifying me of this!"

My heart instantly leapt into my throat again and I helplessly looked over at Brandon.

"Can you please tell them, because… I-I don't think I can." I cried.

Brandon nodded slowly and stood up. "Is it alright if we all talk about this outside?" He questioned Criss' family rather seriously and they all agreed.

It wasn't 10 minutes later and I faintly heard Dimitra whale outside the door in agony. When Brandon returned he was alone.

"They are going to find out more information. Don't worry. You need to get some rest."

I supposed he was right, but it was easier said than done. At 1:45am I was woken up out of my half sleep by J.D.'s voice.

"Sarah… there's someone here who would like to speak with us."

My eyes sluggishly opened and I spotted a tall middle-aged man dressed in a collared shirt that had bore a Las Vegas Fire Department emblem.

"Hello, Sarah. Pleased to meet you." His rough hand extended towards mine and I took hold of it. "I'm the Adam Lean, the fire Chief for district 278. I'm sorry I'm not meeting you on better terms, but congrats on your newborn." Chief Lean tried to smile.

"Thank you. Nice to meet you as well." I replied nervously.

"I was the one who put out the fire at old St. Paul's Cathedral. It took us nearly 2 and a half hours to completely hose that place down. This area is so dry that even a small fire can spread very rapidly. There was enough gasoline in that damned place to set fire to more than 3 base ball fields. Luckily enough, my men and I got there in time before all of those gasoline barrels had been blown, if they had God only knows how much further that fire would have expanded."

I shivered and felt J.D. place his hand on my shoulder.

"After a complete extensive search of the area and what little skeleton was left of the Cathedral my crew and the police concluded that were no living survivors. We ended our search at exactly 12:03 A.M." Chief Lean said with a depressing tone.

Dimitra sniffed back more tears and asked, "So, Christopher could still be alive then? You never found a body?"

Costa shook his head. "That's impossible."

"No, Christopher is alive. I would know if my son was dead! I would know if you or Costa were dead as well, I would feel it." She insisted.

Chief Lean drew in a deep breath. "I can only deliver you with the facts that I have and what I saw wasn't something that I would normally expect to see anyone walk out of. I wish you all the best."

At 2am I was informed by the neonatal doctor that Carmela was making excellent progress for having only weighted 3 pounds and 1 ounce at birth. Her breathing patterns were showing significant improvement and he felt that she wouldn't need to be on oxygen as long as he expected. He told me that the next morning if she was still in good health that I could make proper contact with her. For the first time that entire night I think I smiled.

Everyone left me alone for awhile which is exactly what I needed. I needed time to think and to focus. If Criss was in fact actually dead then I needed to regroup myself and gather what energy I did have left into my daughter. I needed to think about what outcome that would have on her life, not just mine. The situation didn't seem real to me at all. It still felt like I was dreaming, as if I had finally found the concluding nightmare to my continuous bad dreams. Maybe I'd wake up soon and it'd all be over? One could only pray. My eyes drifted shut again and I found nothing but darkness. I slept without dreaming of roses or handcuffs. Maybe the scenario in my life now, had finally put an end to all those horrible visions. But was it really worth it in the end?

I woke up to a soft kiss on my forehead and the sides of my lips curled into a loose smile.

"Criss?" I whispered groggily.

There was no reply except silence and when I opened my eyes I spotted a dark figure moving quickly out of the room.

When I glanced down at my chest I saw a typed note that read:

**13 isn't such a 'lucky' number anymore, now is it?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Three of A Kind**

**3****rd**** Installment of the Lucky 13 Series**

**Chap. 7**

I woke up the next morning to the loud knock on my hospital room door. My eyes instantly popped open at the abrupt sound. Before I could open my mouth to reply I saw J.D. rush in.

"Sarah! Wake up! Wake up!" He exclaimed, seeming a little too excited for the situation at hand.

"I'm up, calm down." I chuckled at his wide expression. "What's going on?"

"Doug! They found him!" He explained. "They found him back in Criss' warehouse."

I shook my head. "No, they couldn't have… we went there that night… me and Brandon… we scoped out the whole entire place…"

"I know but someone had sedated him and stuffed him in one of Criss' wooden coffins and locked it up tight. The police went through there with search dogs and they caught a scent. Doug's fine, they've got him in the E.R. right now to make sure he's okay. He's just exhausted and dehydrated."

My eyes bugged out. "Who the hell would do that do someone! That's horrible!"

J.D. shook his head. "I had no idea, Sarah. Thank God he's alive and they found him."

"Thank God! Poor thing! Can I go talk to him?" I questioned.

He shrugged. "I'd wait. He's still really shook up."

"Alright, well… any news on Criss…" I asked grimly.

"None, but maybe since they found Doug this will shed them some new light or send them on a trail to somewhere…" He replied hopefully.

I half smiled. "I hope so."

"Can we talk about that for a second… I mean, seriously… _talk_." J.D. asked as he took seat on the bed next to me.

I nodded. "Yeah, of course."

"Well, I've been doing some thinking over the last few hours and pardon me if my thinking is a bit disoriented, I haven't gotten any sleep, but if my bother is really dead, then what are you planning on doing with that other guy who is up your ass and around the corner?"

My eyebrows furrowed. "Brandon?"

J.D. cleared his throat. "Yeah. Whatever his name is."

I drew in a deep breath before I made my reply.

"Look, J.D. I appreciate your concern… but I'll have you know that Brandon has really stepped up to the plate lately. He was trying to help me save Criss' life and in fact he did save mine and not only did he save my life but by doing so he saved my daughters life as well, so therefore I think we all owe him a lot of respect right now. He may not be a part of this family but he definitely deserves to be here."

"Listen, I totally respect him for what he did back there at that church, don't get me wrong. I'm just more concerned about the fact that if Criss is REALLY gone… well, then… he'd get exactly what he always wanted." His eyes met mine and I shivered from how I intense they were.

"W-what's that?" I questioned quietly.

"You." J.D. stood up and headed for the door leaving me alone with his words.

At about 10:30am I was given the okay by my doctor to go visit Carmela for the first time in the neonatal unit. Everything was so sanitary. I had to put on a clean gown and wash my hands for precaution since preemies are more prone to getting infections. The moment I picked Carmela up my heart felt nearly whole again and a smile returned to my lips. She was so tiny I couldn't fathom how someone so small could bring me so much joy. Her little hand reached out for my pointer finger and clasped it tightly. It was disgusting how much I was crying and how many stupid, nonsensical words I was baby-talking to her but even if the entire world was watching me I don't think I would have cared. I couldn't tell exactly what color hair she had since none had grown in yet, but by the slightest amount of peach fuzz that I spotted it appeared to be brown. Her eyes were the deepest hazel that I had ever seen and I wasn't just saying that because she was my own daughter, like most mothers… they were beautiful.

"Oh… No… You're gonna have boys chasing after you, like daddy has the girls…" I giggled as I gazed into her eyes. "Daddy will meet you soon, don't worry, Ella."

My own eyes glazed over with tears and I felt her grip my finger again.

On my way back up to my hospital room I passed the main lobby entrance and heard a ruckus.

"No! Sir! You have to sign in!" I heard a lady yell.

I laughed to myself. _Crazy people…_

I heard something being thrown against a wall and I paused in the hallway.

_Oh, snap… General Hospital Drama!_

I couldn't miss out on the action, considering the fact that A. I had been locked up in a hospital room for nearly 24 hours and B. I really needed something comedic to cheer me up.

With that in mind I headed away from the elevator that took me up towards the maternity ward and continued on my way to the main lobby with a curious grin on my face.

"Seriously, you need medical attention! I cannot allow you visitation access until you seek emergency room care, which is directly down to the right. I will be more than happy to even page them up here for you… I'm sorry." The front desk personal rambled in a fury.

"Listen, I'm fine. I just NEED to see my wife! I NEED to see my baby! What in the hell don't you understand about that?" Criss pleaded desperately.

My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach and then violently levitated back into my throat.

_Criss… CRISS! Oh my God! _

"CRISS!" I yelled as I came barreling through the hallway in my ridiculous hospital gown.

There he stood in the lobby shirtless and his jeans completely torn to pieces with dirt and mysterious stains spattered across his body. His hair looked like an egg beater had gotten a hold it and if I wasn't mistaken he still had one shackle still attached to his right leg.

"YOU'RE ALIVE! Oh my God!"

Criss' arms wrapped around me so tightly that I could barely breath and I returned his eager embrace, clinging onto his body for dear life.

"You scared the shit out of me…" I began. "I thought, well. I knew better, but still, we were told that you were… but your not… I love you so much. Never fucking do that to me again!" I rambled through my tears.

"I love you too, of course I'm not dead baby. I can't die… yet." He said a little shakily.

I felt something warm dripping down his back and I glanced behind his shoulder at my hand.

"You're bleeding!" I gasped.

"Yeah, I've been bleeding f-for a few hours." He replied with a painful glance. "Is Carmela okay?"

I nodded, growing more concerned at the amount of my blood that was gathering in my hand and how pale his face was. "She's beautiful baby… you need to see a doctor. Were you shot?"

"Yeah. This morning. It's fine. It's kind of numb now, I just needed to know that you two were okay… now I can see a doctor… that might be a good idea." He rested his body against mine and I signaled to the lobby personal that he was needed to see someone.

"Well, if he would just sign in!" She scolded again as she pushed a plastic clip board towards us.

"He's been shot you ignorant bitch!" I snapped. "I don't think that now is a good time to be asking for his fucking autograph to sell on e-bay. Get over the 'signing in' B.S. and get him doctor!"

The lady gave me one last stern look before she quickly paged the E.R. over the intercom.

"Sarah," Criss mumbled into my neck. "I-I think I'm gonna pass out."

"Criss, everything is going to-" I began to shake his arm but it was too late, his knees had already given out and he was on the floor before I knew it.

According to the surgeon, Criss had in fact been shot twice. Once in the back which was about an two inches away from his spine and once in his thigh. They successfully removed his leg shackle and he had acquired a few minor burns on his arms and legs from the fire which they had to apply ointment on. His doctor informed me and his family that we were lucky that he was alive, because if that bullet in his back had been any closer to his spine or a vital organ he would either be paralyzed or dead from the impact. He had lost so much blood that they had to do a transfusion drip.

That night, which was supposed to be my last at the hospital, I asked my doctor for permission to sleep in the empty hospital bed next Criss' in the Surgical Intensive Care Unit. He agreed and continued to monitor my progress from Criss' room. All night Criss was dead asleep from the high dose of pain medication they had placed him on but I still talked to him for some reason… maybe more or less to ease my own mind.

"Whoever did this to you will pay. I will personally kill them if I have to. I'm so sick of people trying to take you away from me… I don't understand what their issue is, Criss. Do you?" I reached between the railings of our beds and took hold of his cool hand.

The room remained silent besides the rhythmical beat of his heart monitor.

"I don't know… maybe it's the fact that sometimes I don't show how much I appreciate you as much as I should. Well, I do really appreciate you. A LOT. I love you more than words can describe and I swear to you that my life is only livable because you're in it… and now our daughter, so if someone were to take you two away… so help me… this is fucking war."

I felt Criss' hand lightly squeeze the tip of my finger and I smiled to myself thinking about Carmela and how much the two of them were already so much alike.

**Yay! He's back! Lol! Whew! **

**Always,**

**Deppdependant**


	9. Grammar Note

**NOTE:**

** Recently, I have gotten reviews on Lucky 13 and Queen of Hearts on how many grammatical errors I had in each chapter and how "unreadable" it was because supposedly these readers could not enjoy the story due to them. First of all, I do not know how to get a Beta Reader. Nor am I really all that interested in obtaining one. Second, I DO proof read every single chapter that I write. Thank you very much! I am human. My eyes get lazy just like everyone else. I type almost 85 words per minute and I'm sorry if I mistype simple words but sometimes Microsoft Word fucks up on its own and will actually change a word as I'm misspelling something and I will not notice it in my proof. However, I will admit I am a terrible speller. Lol!**

**I apologize for how many grammatical errors there are in my stories… but I honestly never thought that it was THAT bad. I have read so many fan fictions that aren't even in correct writing form and don't even have fucking sentence structures. Come on people! SERIOUSLY! If I spell "were" wrong and it's supposed to be spelled "We're" in a sentence I think that you can probably add two and two together…. Or if I spell "You're" and it's really meant, "Your"…**

**Also, if you are going to flame me for my grammaticism then please learn how to spell your own words correctly in your reviews because you really just made a complete asshole out of yourself.**

**I would to also like to note, that all of my characters are FICTIONAL. Get real… even though Criss Angel is a real life person, he is FICTIONAL in my stories. That is why it is called Fan FICTION. So, technically if I wanted to write that Criss Angel had wings growing out of his back, I could. I don't think that my main O/C in the Lucky 13 series is a "Whinni bitch with Bipolar syndrome", because if she was then I highly doubt I would be getting requests for a 3rd installment. That review was childish and very rude. My own mother suffers from being bipolar. People seriously need to watch how fluently they use that term.**

**Anyhow, seeing as how I did get a few reviews saying that my stories were difficult to read, if any of you feel the same way then please let me know. I do like constructive reviews. I will try to work harder on proofing my chapters from here on out. I'm sorry if any of my work in the past has been an eye sore.**

**Always,**

**Deppdependant**


	10. Chapter 8

**Three of A Kind**

**3****rd**** Installment of the Lucky 13 Series**

**Chap. 8**

~*The Next Morning*~

"Shhh, I think he's still sleeping…" I whispered as Brandon poked his head inside of Criss' hospital room.

He nodded and quietly made his way over to my side.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be leaving." He said lowly. "I can't prolong my stay in Vegas any longer. I've got an appointment in Milwaukee."

"Oh, ok. Well, thank you for everything…" I stepped away from the side of Criss' bed and wrapped my arms around him tightly. "I mean, really… I can't thank you enough."

Brandon smiled. "Don't mention it. If you need anything, please call me. I'm glad that everything is settled with Criss… you're smiling again."

I grinned. "Me too."

His lips planted a gentle kiss on my cheek and he whispered, "Promise me you'll call?"

"I promise."

"Be safe and be sure to send me pictures of Carmela." He nearly begged as he headed for the door.

"I will. Brandon, wait…" I hesitated for a moment before I spoke as I watched him pause his hand on the door knob. "I love you."

He glanced back over at me and for a slit second I thought he seemed utterly shocked then he nodded slowly. "I love you too, however you've always known that."

And with that he slipped out of the door.

"Nice choice of words…" I barely heard Criss mutter from behind me.

My heart instantly skipped. "You're awake!"

He coughed a bit and fidgeted with the uncomfortable I.V. in his arm. "Only long enough for the juicy good-bye."

I half-smiled as I ran to the side of his bed. "You know I only meant that in a friendly way…"

He nodded, with his eyes half closed. "Of course."

The hospital bed creaked as I sat down next to him and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Are feeling okay?"

"Just peachy… I feel like I'm stoned. What kinda drugs are they pumping me up with?" He laughed.

"Morphine, about every hour." I replied. "You should feel pretty burnt out."

Criss nodded slowly. "Did my surgery go alright?"

"Just fine, sweetie. No worries…" My hand brushed through his tattered hair. "They told me that you should be out of here in about 3 days."

"3 days?" He exclaimed. "Fuck me."

"Well, I thought that was pretty amicable considering the fact that you were shot twice." I assured. "Not to mention that one of the bullets was just inches away from paralyzing you for life."

His eyes bugged. "Please tell me that nothing is permanently wrong with me!"

"You're fine! You should be able to walk right out of here…" I replied with a reassuring gesture.

"Okay. Thank God." He seemed to breathe again. "Where's Carmela?"

I smiled. "Down the hall. You're mom and your brothers are visiting her right now."

Criss grinned his eyes finally opening fully. "Can I hold her soon?"

"Of course! Actually, tonight Carmela and I are going to be released from the hospital." I explained.

"Released… without me?" His eyes wandered around the room for a moment. "That's not happening."

"Criss, don't start thinking anything drastic… you NEED to stay here."

He shook his head. "I'm not going to be staying locked up in this depressing four cornered room while my wife and child are sent home. It's not safe there anyway. Whoever did this shit is obviously still out there."

I sighed. "You WILL stay here… you have to."

Criss chuckled. "Sure, whatever."

The room was quiet for a long moment before I cautiously asked, "What all exactly happened that night, Criss?"

He shrugged and then groaned from obvious pain.

"Well, when I first got to the warehouse I saw Doug's bike there but no lights were on. So I unlocked the door and walked around inside to find it empty. I called his cell a few times but got his voicemail. We had mentioned practicing our pyrotechnic stunts in the run down parking lot behind the old cathedral because I was sick and tired of the business owners around my warehouse calling the fire department on me and as you saw there really wasn't anything located next to that cathedral but desert and weeds. I thought maybe Doug had decided to walk down there since it was nice outside so I figured why not walk down there myself. It was only a few blocks. When I got to the parking lot Doug was nowhere to be found. I scanned around the sides of the church and out of the corner of my eye I saw a person dressed in all black, I followed them inside, thinking maybe it was him. Then BAM! The next thing I knew I woke up on that fucking alter bound and chained and the place was about to blow up. I think that person must have chloroformed me or something crazy. I have no idea. After everything happened with you and Brandon and he got you out of there the entire place welled up in flames in no time. Fortunately, I was able to pick through those handcuffs with the bobby pin you gave me and one of the leg shackles in just enough time to get the hell out of there before the entire roof caved in. As I was running my way back to warehouse I heard the fire trucks approaching and I thought that maybe if I screamed fucking loud enough they would hear me… but instead no… nothing happened, so I figured since I was already closer in distance to the warehouse, I could just pop my keys back into my motorcycle and drive my way over to hospital. Once again, that failed. Whoever knocked me out was obviously smart enough to steal my keys. So, instead I turned around, completely enraged and exhausted and began to hustle my way back towards the charred church, then I suddenly heard a distinct pair of footsteps following me off in a distance. They stopped and I figured it was an animal or something and continued on my way. I didn't take more than 5 steps and that's when I got shot in the back. I don't remember much from there…"

He paused and took in a heavy breath, his hand slipping into mine.

"I know I stood up after falling to the ground and that's probably when I was shot in the leg. Anyway, before I knew it… it was nearly dawn. I basically drug myself out of that field and flagged down some random guy who was driving an old Chevy pick up truck. He hesitated a bit before he gave me a ride to the hospital, probably because I looked like a horror show. Then I stood there arguing with that bitch of receptionist for God knows how long."

My hand tightened around his and I sniffed back tears. "Seriously, you went through all that?"

He nodded, his eyes growing heavy again.

"Oh, babe… I love you. I'm so sorry." My lips pecked his cheek several times before he cracked a smile.

"I love you too. Hey, do me a favor, tell me where that button is for the instant drugs?" He moaned. "My freaking back is starting to feel like this bed is made out of Freddy Krueger's claws."

I frowned as I reached over him for the emergency call button.

"Get some more rest, I'm going to check on Carmela. I'll send your nurse in on my way out. Alright?"

Criss took hold of the call button and pressed it repeatedly. "Okay…"

I laughed. "And you wanted to come home tonight?"

He half-smiled through his pain. "Hey, the more pills they give me today the more ready I'll be for my escape tonight."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll be back in an hour, behave."

"Is Criss alright?" J.D. questioned as he carefully tucked Carmela into her bassinet and reluctantly handed her over to me.

I nodded. "He just woke up. He's doing alright. I sent his nurse in to get some more painkillers."

Dimitra shook her head. "Oh, poor Christopher. Did you tell him when they said he would be able to come home?"

I nodded again. "Yeah, he wasn't too happy about that."

Costa smirked. "He'll be gone by tomorrow."

Dimitra spoke something in Greek which I couldn't understand, however J.D. replied to her, "Mom, calm down."

"I swear to God, J.D.! If he even thinks about leaving this hospital!" She exclaimed angrily.

"He won't." I replied. "If he does, I'll personally send him back. I promise."

"Good. I trust you, Sarah." Dimitra placed a hand on my shoulder and added, "He can't be playing around with his life anymore like he used to… not with the baby."

"I agree." I replied.

"You two." Costa laughed lightly and grabbed onto his mothers hand. "Come on, mom. Let's go check on him."

"Hey, does anyone know if Doug is alright?" I questioned as we all made our way out of the neonatal unit.

"Doug's doing great. He left last night. He should be at home now." J.D. replied.

"Great. I didn't get the chance to mention him to Criss yet." I replied as I adjusted Carmela's bassinet underneath my forearm.

"That's alright… give him a chance to rest. Hey, where's what's his name?" He asked with a hint of speculation in his eyes.

"Brandon left this morning." I answered.

"I see…" J.D. nodded slowly as he paused outside of the elevator that rode back down to the floor Criss was staying on.

My eyes rolled. "Don't give me THAT look."

"What look?" J.D. shrugged.

"The _bigger brother _look." I pointed out with a chuckle.

He drew in a deep breath and replied, "I just don't like that guy, no matter what you say."

After I watched Criss' family make their way back down towards his room I went through the seeming endless paper work that was evolved in signing myself and Carmela out of the hospital. Some of it would have to wait for Criss to sign. At exactly 2 pm it was official that me and my daughter were free to be together alone without hospital care only problem was we still had 2 more nights that needed to spent there… God willing Criss didn't suddenly disappear.

**NOTE: I AM CURRENTLY TAKING A POLL AS TO HOW MANY PEOPLE WOULD LIKE ME TO GO BACK AND RE-WRITE CHAPTERS OF LUCKY13/QOH IN CRISS' POV. IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO DO SO, PLEASE GO AND TAKE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE OR LEAVE ME A REVIEW. IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO THEN PICK OUT A CHAP. FROM EITHER STORY AND I WILL CONSIDER IT. THANK YOU! **

**Always,**

**Deppdeppendant**


	11. Chapter 9

**Three of A Kind**

**3rd**** Installment of the Lucky 13 Series**

**Chap. 9**

"Sh-she's so tiny." Criss barely whispered as I carefully placed Carmela inside his arms.

"She's only 4 pounds." I replied as I grinned down at her wrapped up in her pink blanket.

He took hold of her little hand and set it on his pointer finger. Carmela gazed up at him, her hazel eyes contently drifting in and out of sleep.

Criss smiled widely and gently planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "I can't believe how precious you are… I love you."

Carmela moved her hand and batted at his chin with a small cooing noise that made us both chuckle.

"Did everything go okay?" Criss questioned through a staggered breath. "I mean, are you feeling alright after the delivery?"

I shrugged as I took seat next to him on the hospital bed. "I'm okay, Criss. I've seen better days but I'm fine. I'm just worried about you."

He nodded as he rocked Carmela back and forth in his arms. "I wish I could have been there for you... Well, the both of you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for." I assured.

He remained silent for a long moment until he changed the subject. "I'm not sure if my mom's told you this yet but you're mom is flying in tonight."

My eyebrows stitched. "She is?"

He nodded slowly. "She's coming to help you and Carmela get set back up at the Luxor. I'm not going to have you two stay here another 2 days with me. That's outrageous."

"But… you… I know you Criss. I know you all too well. You'll tell me that you'll stay here but you won't." I began to protest.

"Whether I stay here for the duration of time that is needed is not the problem, the problem is that I'm not going to have my wife and my child living in a damn hospital bed next to me if they don't have to." He stated very matter-of-factly.

"Alright, calm down killer. Carmela and I will go back to the Luxor under ONE condition…" I held up my hand for emphases. "You have to stay here for as long as the doctor tells you."

Criss groaned a bit and bit down on his bottom lip. "I promise that I'll stay here until I'm all better."

I smirked. "No, until the doctor says you're all better, Criss."

He shrugged gazing at Carmela. "Okay, fine."

"It's for your own good." I pressed.

He sighed loudly as I leaned inward to kiss his cheek. He ran a hand through my hair and whispered, "The things I do for you."

It felt so good to be home. My mom was a Godsend. She helped me with everything from giving Carmela a bath to mixing her baby formula and even helping me set up her half finished crib. It was great to see my mom again and even though I myself had become a mother it never ceases to amaze me just how much a child never really stops needing their parents in some way or another. By midnight I crawled into bed and fell fast asleep only to woken up at 2 and 5 A.M. by Carmela's cries for either a changing or a feeding. My mind was warped and fried. I needed a goodnights rest. As much as I was completely in love with my child I knew that this new way of life was definitely something that was I going to have to adjust to and fast.

**The Next Afternoon**

It was nearing 3pm and I had finally gotten Carmela down for a nap. My mom was off shopping for something for dinner and I had just gotten off the phone with Costa. He informed me that everything was going great back at the hospital and that according to the doctor Criss should still be arriving home on schedule. I sprawled myself out on the couch with a blanket and let my eyes shut closed. Carmela's basinet was right below me incase of any disruption. It seemed as though it might be the perfect time to catch a fifteen minuet cat nap. Right as I was dozing off the door bell rang instantly causing me to jump. I groaned and made my way to the door carrying Carmela with me in my arms.

"Sarah, Oh… thank God you're alright!"

The moment my ears and my tired eyes registered the visitor at my doorstep I nearly saw red.

"…Elaine…"

**NOTE: I KNOW THAT THIS WAS A REALLY SHORT CHAP. BUT THERE IS MORE TO COME HOPEFULLY SOON! I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS STORY IN A REALLY LONG TIME I'VE HAD MASSIVE WRITERS BLOCK WTIH IT, BEEN BUSY WITH WORK AND I'VE BEEN WORKING MORE ON THE BLURRIED REALITY/BTL SERIES. **

**ALWAYS, DEPPDEPENDANT**


	12. IMPORTANT CHAP UPDATE

**NOTE: I'M SORRY BUT IT WAS BROUGHT TO MY ATTENTION THAT CHAP. 6 WAS A RE-POST OF CHAP. 5. I WENT BACK AND ADDED THE REAL CHAP. 6. PLEASE GO BACK AND RE-READ IT IS AN IMPORTANT PIECE OF THE STORY. THANK YOU. SORRY FOR THE SCREW UP!**

**-Deppdependant-**


	13. Chapter 10

**Three of A Kind**

**Chap. 10**

Elaine stood there with her arms folded loosely around her midsection rather hesitating her words before she spoke again. While she stumbled over her next sentence my hands didn't stumble in attempts to shut the door in her face.

"Wait, please don't… I need to talk to you!" She begged.

My eyes rolled as I saw her arm reach out for the door handle.

"What is it?"

"I have a lot to tell you Sarah, a lot you need to know…"

"About?"

"About everything that's been going on lately… I'm pretty sure I know why Criss was locked up in that church." She rambled.

"How do you even know anything about that?" I snapped trying to keep my voice at a low in attempt not to disrupt Carmela's sleep.

"Well for one its all over the news." Elaine replied rather matter of fact.

I drew in a deep breath and motioned for her to come inside.

"I'm trusting you on this…"

After I had carefully laid Carmela back down into her cozy basinet I awkwardly took a seat next to Elaine on the couch. My mind was spinning in a whirl of emotions as my eyes scanned over who I used to consider as my best friend. A mere shell of the once bubbly and happy girl I knew seemed to sit before me. It appeared as if all the energy and life had been drained out of her hazel eyes. Her hair was frazzled and gathered up into a messy bun and it didn't take me long to take notice that she had dropped a great amount of weight… too much weight even for her short height. A small ping of worry shot through my chest for an instant and I found myself briefly concerned for her health. Then again, why bother? She was no longer and had never been such a great friend after all.

"She's beautiful Sarah." Elaine's voice cut deep into my eluded thoughts.

"Thank you…" I sighed anxiously. "Tell me why you are really here."

Her teeth fished out for her bottom. "I've been horribly sorry and I feel so guilty about what happened with me and Chester. I know that I should've never believed his lies and took his side over my many years of friendship with you. That was the was biggest mistake of my life. I don't know if you'll ever be able to forgive me for being such a backstabbing bitch to you and honestly I don't blame you but I couldn't live with myself if I didn't at least try to make it up to you for all of the shitty things I've done. That's why I am here. Me telling you what all I do know about what happened and what could possibly continue to happen is my way of trying to tell you I am sorry and to make a step in the right direction to possibly ever getting anything close to gaining your trust back. "

I nodded slowly. "Go on…"

Elaine returned my nod as if to acknowledge her procession in the conversation and swung her legs across each other Indian style. "It's a long story how this all began. I suppose I should start from the beginning though. Do you remember who introduced me to Chester?"

My mind stumbled for a brief moment.

"Yeah, I think it was Sully right?" I shrugged. "At my birthday party…"

Elaine nodded. "And who introduced you to Brandon?"

My eyebrows stitched. "Sully at the club, shit that was so long ago."

Elaine agreed.

"What does Sully have anything to do with anything?"

"Sully has nothing to do with this drama per-say but in a way he plays a key part. If Sully introduced you to Brandon and me to Chester they all must know each other right?"

I agreed. "…Sure."

"Turned out, Brandon and Chester were great friends from way back… and who knows more about Criss' life than any one but his best friend and Chester and Brandon's close friend Sully?"

My eyes opened wider.

"Are you getting my point? Chester would call Sully casually and chat and Sully would name drop where he and Criss where and what they were up to and tah-dah it was that simple for Chester to pull off his shit, hence why he did the same thing with me… I was Criss' assistant and your best friend. I find it somehow ironic that Sully, Chester and Brandon are friends and why is it that Brandon is always "coincidentally" in Vegas every time something tragic happens… my guess is that he is doing the VERY same thing."

"That should make perfect sense but I just don't understand why Brandon would save Criss' life?" I pondered more to myself.

Elaine drew in a deep breath. "I don't think that Brandon would ever want to hurt you and his plan probably got jammed up somehow, remember you were in that building too. Saving Criss' life in front of you would very well cover his ass for next time he attempts something stupid as hell."

"I just don't know what to think. I appreciate all this information though. I really do. I take it that you and Chester are done?" I questioned.

She distorted her face into a look of total disgust. "Totally. We've been more than done for awhile. He got drug busted and that was more than enough for me ontop of everything else. He's off in jail God knows where. I plan on moving back home. I've got all my bags with me as we speak actually. I just didn't feel right not saying all this to you."

"I'm happy your done with him, Elaine. I really am." I half smiled as I stood up.

She followed me to the door replying, "I'm just happy you're still alive."

I laid in bed my eyes red and puffy from lack of sleep and countless tears. My mom was sweet enough to help out again with Carmela. We were each taking turns in the middle of the night getting up and feeding or changing her. As much as I knew I needed to rest it wasn't that easy. My brain just wasn't shutting itself off. I wish I had a magic "shut the fuck up" button on my thoughts but of course that was a distant dream. What if Brandon was really the one behind my nightmare all this time? Hmm… it seemed as though I had been questioning that for a year almost. Maybe the truth was that he was a poisonous person and I just didn't ever want to admit to myself?

Taking the blankets with me, I rolled over into a fetal position and shut my eyes tight again.

_Sleep… sleep… sleep…_

A familiar creak in the mattress jarred me out of dazing at my eyelids.

"Hungry again?" I mumbled.

No one replied instead a warm hand found its way into mine.

"Criss!"

"Please don't yell at me." He pleaded sweetly. "I missed you so much."

My fingers looped tighter against his. "I missed you. Are you okay?"

He laid down behind me and I felt his lips plant several firm kisses down my neck to my shoulder. "Mmm… very okay now."

I chuckled as I rolled over to face him. "Seriously?"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. Are you feeling ok?"

I shrugged myself into his chest. "As much as I'm upset with you for leaving and breaking our promise, yes. I feel better that you're here."

"I promised to be with you forever through everything and anything and I'm not leaving you ever again." He stated through a small yawn.

"I love you." I whispered through the dark.

"I love you, get some sleep babe."

"Only if you kiss me goodnight." My lips happily searched for his and before I knew it we were both out like lights.

**NOTE: SORRY IT HAS TAKEN SOOOOOOOO LONG TO UPDATE! HOPE YOU ENJOYED! THANK YOU FOR HANGING IN THERE!**

**Deppdependant**


	14. STEALING MY WORK!

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE:** It has been brought to my attention recently that my Criss Angel stories are being posted on both personal sites and largely based fanfiction sites without my knowledge or consent without first doing so. Let me first start off by saying thank you for enjoying them so much that you'd want to use them as your own or copy them for further use. I would be more than happy to allow you use of them if asked and if proper props were given in my name. However, I it took me YEARS to write these stories and a lot of thought and creativity. I WILL NOT tolerate plagiarism of any kind! I take my writing very seriously (even my fanfiction). To me its pointless to simply go about and "copy-paste" someone else's hard work and claim it as your own! Thank you so much to my fans on this site who have taken the time and effort to point out to me what has been done! My Lucky 13 story is being posted on Mibba under the SN: Miss Kat. If you have a Mibba account please be aware of this person... it's not me! Thank you so much and as always thank you for reading!

-Deppdependant-


End file.
